Forever and a Day
by Sparkling Grey
Summary: As I stood there, in the middle of pure chaos, there was only one thing that mattered to me as the screams grew louder and the panic began to rise. The one thing I couldn’t live without was at stake. I dashed out, running into the heart of the battle.
1. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

As I stood there, in the middle of pure chaos, there was only one thing that mattered to me as the screams of rage and pain became louder and the panic began to rise. The one thing I couldn't live without was at stake, and I was expected to stay _here_, with my guards. But I didn't need guarding, he did. I made up my mind in the blink of an eye. He _would_ make it out. I dashed out from behind my guards, running into the heart of the battle.

"Sulpicia!" My cousin shouted, the worry and panic in her voice seemed nearly tangible, even from where I was. But I didn't care about Athenodora at that moment, she was safe. Only one thing mattered right now, and I searched for him as I ran. Finally my eyes rested on my everything. On my everything and the enemy who was killing him.

How could I stand there as he died? I couldn't. So I took his place.

I sprung from where I was with all my might, closing the distance. He was knocked out of the way as I bashed into him and fell to the ground, and the monster in front of me stared in shock for a moment. That time was all I had to look at him for the last time, as panic took over his face as he watched me on the ground in front of the man he had been fighting. A newborn tackled him, and he was pushed into another fight.

But I had saved him from the more dangerous one and newborns where easy enough to defeat with their lack of skill. I was reminded of my own fight as searing pain shot through me as I realized my right foot had been detached. It was quickly followed by my right, as the vampire I was fighting was young, at least, younger than I was.

Fighting with my all, I only bought myself time, as I couldn't get up without feet. Soon my legs where gone, then my hands and arms. I looked up into the face of my enemy as I was engulfed by flames. I let out one last scream as my world faded to black and all became silent.

* * *

I regained my sight in a place with pure white as far as the eye could see, and I felt at peace here, like a little child in their mothers arms. It was then I realized that my arms where back, along with everything else that had been torn. Suddenly I thought I knew where I was.

Was it possible that I was in Heaven, after all that I had done? I was definitely not the best person ever, no where near that, in fact. But here I was, full of peace.

"Sulpicia," A familiar voice called out to me. I knew the voice well, it was one I had heard nearly everyday of my human life. It wasn't long before my sister came into my sight, walking towards me. _She looks the same as she had the night that..._ _No, don't think about that. It's not the best thing to remember. Forget about the way she looked when you found her. Remember the twelve year old girl in front of you._

I couldn't wait for her to walk up to me, so I ran to her, and embraced her, burying my face in her blonde hair.

"Sulpicia," My younger sister said, returning the gesture. "Do you know where you are?" She pulled back. I shook my head 'no'.

"You are… No where." She paused. "And I think you should go back."

My jaw dropped. Was it possible to go back to earth once one was dead?

"You where happy there. I want you to be happy." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I didn't have much when I left. You had everything you needed."

"Not everything." I pointed out. _Not you._ She smiled weakly.

"Even so, you had so much. You died saving him. And you should go back."

I was still in shock. I couldn't go back, could I?

"How?" I asked. My sister replied slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"If someone is dying… it can be a mental thing… they only think that they need to die… So they do." I nodded. "If you can find someone like that … You can take there place, in life, that is."

"You want me to invade someone's body?!" I asked, horrified.

"They'll die anyways, Sul." She pointed out. "As I was saying," She continued. We where obviously past the part she'd been nervous about. "If you do that, you can live. But only until your body turns eighteen. If you get bitten before that, you should be able to make it."

It wasn't hard to guess why I only had until I was eighteen. Seventeen was when my human life had ended. I guessed that my spirit could only go that far, considering it had never made it there when it should have.

"But, there's one more catch," The twelve-year-old said nervously. "You see, you won't remember anything about the _real_ you, only things about the body you're in."

"So, let me get this straight," I spat. "I have to go invade a dying body, lose my memory, get bitten again, and find everything I lost?" She winced at my angry words, and another tear fell.

"Th-there's a s-slight c-chance that you m-might remember," She cried. I couldn't take her crying, and all the anger faded away as I drew her into my arms.

"I'm sorry, _mia sorella_," I apologized.

"It's okay," She sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"So," I asked. "How do I tell when someone's… uh… 'Mentally dying'?" My sister looked up at me, puzzled. I didn't need to be a mind reader to tell what she was thinking.

"Yes," I said. "I'll do it."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! This is also my longest chapter so far, so to celabrate I made a dance. Too bad you guys can't see it. Sorry.**

**-dances-**

**So, I have a few things to ask.**

**Review? Please? I'd really like to know what you thought of it. Also, I need a better name for this story, I just came up with the name off the top of my head,**

**Would you mind going to my profile and voting on the poll I've got up there? **

**Do you guys want me to put up pictures so you all have a better visual of my stories? (I would put up pictures for all my stories.) And maybe I would put up a soundtrack or something.**


	2. Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I wandered the streets of some city I didn't know the name of. I looked up at the sky. It was about noon, I guessed, as I past a missing poster with a picture of a young girl on it. As uncomfortable as I was with it, I was searching for someone who was dying. But I wasn't just looking for someone with something even the best doctor in the world couldn't cure. I was looking for someone who was just ready to go. It was my fifth day out looking, and so far I'd had no luck. It was just then I heard a quiet wisp of air leaving a body that would have gone unheard by human ears.

My head shot up, and I floated past a handful of people, going unnoticed, towards the source of the noise. When I had turned my last corner, I went down an empty ally. Or, it would have been empty if not for a girl about half way through it. Her clothes where ripped and had some blood on them, and her hair was tangled. I approached her, her head turned slightly towards me, and I froze. She just stared at me, and I walked closer to her. If she could see me, that was a bad sign for her. When I had gotten fairly close, I knelt down on one knee beside her.

"Are you an angel?" She whispered, seeming fearful. I felt sad for her. When I had died, I hadn't been focusing on it until the end.

"Not exactly," I answered grimly.

"So, I'm _not_ going to die?" The pain was in her voice now, but something else was there, too. Hope. Poor girl, she didn't know anything about what had been going on. She must have understood something, though, when I didn't answer her, as her voice became empty again as she spoke.

"Oh." I hated myself for what I had to do. _But she's dying anyways,_ I reminded myself. I took a deep breath.

"You don't have to completely die, though." Her eyes lit up, "You can still live, in a way. No one will know the difference but you."

"How?"

"You must understand," I told her, "That it is your time. But I can…" I searched for the right word. "Help. No one will know it's not _you_." She narrowed her eyes a little.

"What do you mean by that?" I took anther deep breath.

"To put it very simple, you're going to die anyways. Sorry about that." She slowly nodded, sadly. "But I can… use … your body, and no one will know but you. Even I won't remember."

"Why do you need my body?" She asked me. I explained to her the basics of what had happened.

"Oh…" She had said when I had finished. "I guess that's a good reason. And my parents won't have to be upset, since you said I'd die anyways…" The last part seemed to be more to her than to me. After a minute, she had spoken again.

"I guess it's fine." I smiled, and I thanked her.

"So, how do we do this?" She questioned me.

"I really don't know." I admitted. "I guess I just wait for… I just wait, and then see if I can get in." She nodded, and we waited. Only a few minutes passed when I noticed her in front of me, standing. I was about to ask her if she should be standing, it might have made it more painful, when I noticed she was also on the ground, laying still.

"Thank you." I whispered, hugging.

"You're welcome." She pulled away. "Now, I think you have a life to live for me." She gestured towards her body, and I nodded. "Good bye," She walked away, disappearing into thin air.

"Goodbye." I said towards the direction she had gone in. I turned back to the body, and took a deep breath, as I dove in to my new life. Searing pain greeted me, and I screamed, as loud as I could. I thought I could hear footsteps quickly approaching me, as if someone was running. I wasn't sure though, for at that moment, my world faded out slowly as I heard a sharp intake of breath, and a voice that ordered someone.

"Someone called 911!" It commanded.

And then it was black.

**A/N: **

**I still need a better title, so, if anyone has a good title, please let me know!**


	3. Sketch

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_I blinked as I was over whelmed by light._

"_Melly?" A small voice said, excited. Abby, my mind said. Other voices followed hers. I found I could name all of them. Robert and Jess, mom and dad, and Abby. My family. I groaned in response to my younger sister's nickname for me, and the small girl smiled._

I had been replaying the scene over and over in my head. It was a happy memory, something that I had been given a lot of since that day. Everyone was glad I was alive, although it was still a mystery why my life had nearly been over in the first place. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember what had happened.

"Melanie Parker?"

"Here." I called, not looking up from the page I was doodling on. The teacher called the names of all the other kids in my class room, and the bell rang. I groaned. I hated science. But I picked up my binder and textbook anyways, and walked to class with my friends.

"What's up, Smelly?" Amy teased.

"Not much…. You." I frowned. "You shouldn't use nicknames like that when I can't think of one for you." She laughed. The rest of the walk was filled with talk of pointless, random things, as Jen was just that, extremely random, although she calls herself 'easily side-tracked'.

I took my normal seat, between Amy and Holly, and let my mind wander. I was brought out of my thoughts as a pen jabbed my arm. I turned to glare at Amy, only to find her gesturing to the note that was folded up on the floor. I sighed, and reached down to get it. I unfolded it, and read it.

Is it just me, or does Terry look like a Barbie doll with her new hair cut. I glanced over to look at Terry.

Yeah, she does.

Yeah, I thought so. So, any new information? I guessed she was referring to information on… that day.

None, that I've heard of.

That's too bad.

Yup

You're sure you can't remember anything?

Oh, I dunno, let me think about that…. Of course I'm sure, dummy.

I'm hurt, Mels.

Good.

That's not very nice.

Your face isn't very nice.

That's mean.

Your momma's face is mean.

Don't start with that again.

I laughed softly, and pushed the note back to her as the bell for second period rang. I groaned again. Science was awful, but Gym was pure evil.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was drawing again. Who needed Math anyways? The teacher stepped out for a while, and just about every one jumped out of their seats, going up to friends and talking. But not me, I was content drawing. I had been sketching when Holly grabbed the sheet out from under my pencil. I had tried to get it back, but she was faster than me.

"What's this?" She asked me.

"Just a sketch," I murmured, as more of my friends crowded around the paper.

"But,_ who_ is it?" Christine piped up. I hadn't really thought about what I had been drawing, I had just drawn, so I didn't really know. I finally managed to grab back my paper, and I looked over the man I had made.

He was rather simple. His hair was down to his shoulders, shaded in. I had drawn him in a cloak, which was also shaded. But there was something about him…

The teacher walked back in, and I shoved the paper into my binder quickly.

"Now, if you'll all turn to page 114 in your textbooks…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'm hooommme!" I hollered through the house, dropping my backpack onto the floor as I kicked off my shoes, and threw my coat on top of my bag.

"Hey, kid-O." My brother greeted.

"Hey, Rob," I replied. "What's up?" I asked, walking into the living room, where he was watching T.V. I plopped my self beside him on the couch.

"Spider-pig,"

"Cool. Where's mom?"

"At work." Almost as soon as he had answered me, the phone rang. I got up, and ran over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Smelly." I sighed.

"Hey, Amy."

"Can you meet me at the Sev' in fifteen minutes?" She asked.

"Sure. And, why do you call 7-11 'Sev'?"

"Because I can."

"That's a good reason."

"I know, right?" She laughed.

"See you in a few."

"Later, loser." I sighed again as she hung up. I held the phone back, and I stared at it for a moment.

"You're so mean to me." I told the phone. I put it on the counter in the kitchen, and grabbed my coat and cell phone. Knowing my friends, it was a good idea to bring my wallet, too.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Amy." I told my brother.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Be back by dark; don't talk to strangers, and all that other crap."

"Yup." I replied, putting on my shoes, and running out the door.

**A/N: Okay, so, I'd really like some reviews. I won't hold the next chapter captive, but I'd like to know what you guys think.**


End file.
